


Dondaiverse 4: Instant Replay

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (LET'S FREAKING GOOOOOO), FOURTH STORY!!!, Flashbacks, Mpreg, Other, Past Relationship(s), The more I write this the more effort I put into it for some reason, Why Did I Write This?, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: Two weeks after the break up, Steven takes the time to reflect on what lead up to his love leaving him. Meanwhile, the gems, Greg, and Connie continue to worry for him.
Relationships: Past Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Dondaiverse 4: Instant Replay

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> (It continues on...)

Ever since the whole ordeal at the Big Donut, Steven has _especially_ been moody about his pregnancy. Even with everyone else checking in on him 24/7, there was still that emptiness in his chest. Ronaldo has even made _multiple_ attempts to break into the house in order to get more information. His plans were always thwarted by the watchful eye of the gems, Greg, Connie, and Lion. Today was especially bad. Two weeks had passed ever since the break up with Dondai.

All Steven did that day was lie in bed into his tear stained pillow. He was facing away from the sun shining through his window, all cocooned up in his comforter. Greg stood in the doorway with a saddened look on his face. Even he knew that his son wouldn’t be fully mended from his separation from Dondai. Greg admitted that he still wasn’t over the loss of Rose. He jumped a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Garnet behind him. The balding man turned around and walked back down the stairs to everyone waiting on the couch. Garnet followed after.

Connie: Well, how is he?

Greg: Not so good. He hasn’t moved in hours, hasn’t responded, and all he’s been eating lately were those Lion Lickers that Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream keep supplying him with. If it’s not those, it’s those weird food cravings.

Amethyst: And they appear to be getting weirder. Remember when he had that combination of pickles and cereal? WITH milk?

Everyone shuddered as they remembered the amalgamation of a meal.

Garnet: Well, at least he’s eating something. Other than that, we just need to wait for what happens next.

Pearl: Can’t you see an outcome to all of this with your future vision?

Garnet: That’s the thing. Ever since Steven announced his relationship with Dondai, my future vision’s been on the fritz. It’s like the streams of possibilities are dried up.

Connie: So, I guess waiting is the only thing we can do. Hopefully, the check up he has with my mom tomorrow can help us better understand this.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, Steven was listening into the _entire_ conversation. Even he didn’t understand it, but hearing it from other people somehow made it feel worse. He turned away from the staircase and let out a sigh as a tear fell from his eye. He looked down at his swollen belly. Half of his gem was exposed from under his shirt. He gently placed a hand on his stomach. This child was the only thing he had left from Dondai. 

He slowly trudged back to his spot on the bed. He noticed that the spot he’s been lying in now had an indentation of his silhouette. Baby bump included. Steven winced a little at it. Was he really there for that long? He pushed all of those thoughts aside and plopped back down into his indent.

In an instant, it seemed like all the moments that he shared with Dondai flooded Steven’s mind. The little talks they had. Laughing at each other’s jokes. Driving on the starlit road. Kissing above the cliff overlooking the ocean. And the “special” moments they had in between…

…

He mentally blocked out those “moments”. This wasn’t the time to think about them. Not yet, that is…

But, there was ONE particular moment that kept replaying in his mind. The conversation they had before Steven went behind his mechanical lover’s back. If he had the time hourglass, he would go back in time and change all of that. But, he didn’t have the hourglass. All those happy moments could have still happened. And he ruined it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The sounds of the ocean flooded the shore. Steven was sitting with his legs crossed next to his beloved. They were a little bit away from the temple, but far enough so no one could notice them. The teen hybrid fidgeted uncomfortably on his spot._

_Dondai: Something's bothering you._

_Steven: I-it's not really that important._

_Dondai: It_ **_is_ ** _important, if you're this uncomfortable about it._

_Steven: *Sighs* Alright. I guess...I still feel a little guilty about, um...the gems, dad, and Connie not knowing about us._

_Dondai: We've talked about this before. Think about it. How would they feel about you dating a vehicle?_

_Steven: But, you're so much_ **_more_ ** _than a vehicle! You're alive! You can talk and express your emotions!_

 _Dondai: And the emotions_ **_I'M_ ** _expressing is discomfort about telling everyone about us! *Sighs* Steven, look at me._

_The hybrid slowly turned his head to Dondai. There was silence between them for a few seconds._

_Dondai: I understand what you're thinking. What if they_ **_do_ ** _understand? But,...what about the town? News would eventually get out about our relationship. And what would they think or say about us? Are you willing to sacrifice your trust with the town?_

_Steven:...Hmm...You're right. I guess I've been overthinking this way too much. Sorry._

_Dondai: That's alright. Just, be careful._

_Steven placed a kiss on the hood of his lover. He smiled as he lightly rubbed his hood._

_Steven: I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Wait for me here, okay._

_Dondai: Of course._

_Steven began to walk away from the hidden shore. He quickly stopped and turned to check if he was out of Dondai's view. He let out a shaky sigh as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through the contact list, until he found who he was looking for. Connie. He quickly pressed the call button and waited. For a second, he began to rethink his decision. The call went through._

_Connie: Hey, Steven! What's up?_

_The hybrid teen took a deep breath. He didn't want to say it, but they had to know._

_Steven: Hey, Connie?...Are you free to come over?_

_Connie: Sure. Why?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pregnant teen stirred awake. He turned to the sun beating down on his face. He placed his hand in front or his eyeline, blocking out the sun’s rays. Steven pushed himself up as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced down at his pregnant belly. He felt a twinge of guilt sweep through him. His head perked up as he remembered what today was. His doctor’s appointment. Oh boy…

An hour later, he got dressed and ready for his appointment. He wore the same jacket he had on at the Big Donut incident. Even though he felt uncomfortable wearing it, as it always reminded him of what happened, it was the only thing that covered the bump. He waited below the stairs as his father pulled up. Connie hopped out of the back seat and ran up to her jam bud, giving him a hug.

Connie: So, are you ready for your appointment?

Steven gave a little grunt as he looked away. He allowed himself to be led to the front seat of the van. He flinched as he heard the door slam shut. His dad turned the key in the ignition, starting the engine. He couldn’t help but think about the way Dondai’s engine revved. It was low and warm, like a purring kitten. As his dad began driving, Steven glanced out the window to the empty garage. What was once a home for his love was now a vacant memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
